The Thomas Movie (Disney, 2004)
The Thomas Movie '''is a 2004 Traditionally Holiday Direct To Video Film as It Is Produced By Gina Shay and Karl Geurs And Also Directed by Jamie Mitchell It Is Released in December 14 2004. Plot A Father Brown Dog Named Samuel Found a Orange Pup Named Thomas When Christopher Robin Arrived In His Home And Then, Later That Day. Thomas Ended Up Being Missing in The Street And Found Abandoned Ants Named Flik And Atta. Thomas Didn’t Notice That He Had a New Friend in The City and Then, The Alley Junkyard Arrived On The London Safe Place And Then, The 3 Alley Cats Who Named Jack (White, Male),Maine Coon (Male) And Selina (Female Grey Cat) That Arrived In Alley That Notices That Thomas Has To Find Our Way Home To See Christopher Robin. So, Thomas,Flik,Atta And 3 Alley Junkyard Felines Started Our Journey For The New Adventure In The Town of England. So, They Get Into The Ashdown Forest, They Get Lost. Later, They Went To Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh Asked Them To Go Find Christopher Robin On Their Way Home. So In Autumn, Thomas,3 Cats and The 2 Ants Followed Up To The City of England As They Looked After They Got Out of Hundred Acre Wood. So Later In November of 1998, Thomas,Alley Cats And The Ants Went Over To Ashdown Forest as They Made It To The City. In December 1 1998, Flik,Atta,Thomas And 3 Cats Walked Down On Their Snowy Day In The First Day of the Last Month. So, 3 Cats Said Goodbye To Them And Then, They Are Finding Christopher Robin‘s House. In December 24 1998, Christmas Eve, Christopher Robin And His Mother Told Thomas Is Lost On The New Days And Then, He Went To Sleep. Now December 25, Christmas Day. Thomas,Flik And Atta Are Reunited With Christopher Robin,Samuel And Mrs. Robin That They Are Getting Ready For The New Holiday Adventure. Ending: Still Christmas Day, Christopher Robin Opened His Presents,Thomas And His Father Gathering A Nice Christmas Cheer,Flik And Atta Watched As Christopher Robin Opens It And Then, Dot Arrived To Reunite and Then It Ends With Christopher Robin‘s House Zooming Out. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Thomas/Samuel * Kath Soucie as Selina * Dave Foley as Maine Coon/Jack/Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Christopher Robin‘s Mom/Princess Atta * William Green as Christopher Robin (Under Realize for A Very Merry Pooh Year) * Michael York as King Goofs * Flik Says “What In The Happened?” as He Is Shocked (Momently He’s Fixed). * This is a Spin Off of Winnie The Pooh. * Dot Appears At The End of the Film. * This Movie is Never Released on VHS in 2004 * The Many Flashbacks Are Winnie The Pooh And Christmas Too,Winnie The Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year and A Bug’s Life. * This is Where Thomas,Flik And Atta Finding Christopher Robin‘s House Takes Place In November 23-December 25 1998. Trivia * This is Based Off of Short Film Called “Thomas And The Ants“ by Karl Geurs. Cameos * Tigger Makes a Cameo As A Plush. Soundtrack Link: https://drive.google.com/open?id=19M104to59EcJlkgIivcZMek8WU6-RYhE (Audio Cassette, PAL) CD Version: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HL2EAaX8R_0CWasvSnSrub2BHmrnrVVt Trailer Music: See The Same as A Very Merry Pooh Year And Disney Princess Christmas Enchantment Trailer Music. Transcript * The Thomas Movie Trailer (Transcript) * The Thomas Movie/Transcript * The Thomas Movie Teaser Trailer/Transcript Thomas: Show Me A Story ''Thomas: Show Me A Story'' is a 2005 Video Release Film Which The Story Begin When The Sequel To ''The Thomas Movie''. The DVD is Released in March 15th 2005. '''Cast: * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Thomas/Samuel/Tigger * Kath Soucie as Dot (Replacing Hayden Panettiere) * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Christopher Robin‘s Mom/Princess Atta * William Green as Christopher Robin (Under Realize for A Very Merry Pooh Year) Transcript: * Thomas: Show Me A Story!/Transcript * Thomas: Show Me A Story!/Trailer Transcript Soundtracks: * CD Version: * Karussell Audiocassette: Link Appealed. * Trailer Music: The Magical World of Winnie The Pooh (DVD Menu Music) Poster Art And DVD Covers FF67C43F-3A7F-462A-B995-0745D23D82A3.jpeg|Original Cover A8697456-93E0-4C17-AF6A-A90A280A36CA.jpeg|UK DVD Cover 5A4877E2-35F8-42A2-9358-D68619FB89C3.jpeg|Blank Poster 353EF004-7077-436A-B1B0-B804DA79DE02.jpeg|German DVD Cover B2EE58F4-1841-4FDD-B35E-5AC2B6FE37ED.jpeg|Spanish DVD Cover 5DA1DCF2-BFC6-4EA3-8609-54AD0DBFDBB1.jpeg|European French DVD Cover 35CD6849-8568-4F60-8132-BC1319116AD5.jpeg|Dutch DVD Cover 634530A5-9F15-4984-B9CC-E385B95CBA7D.jpeg|Polish DVD Cover 18416AEE-AD0E-40B2-9D49-3D8AA9DD260D.jpeg|Italian DVD Cover D930217A-92D4-4D8D-A1E3-E567C5DCA485.jpeg|Blank Poster #2 81F76830-ACB2-49EB-859B-7D740691A6C0.jpeg|Blank Poster #3 14692C9D-202F-4A1F-84D8-C899B686F04C.jpeg|Hungarian DVD Cover 9A3DC888-AA51-4EBE-821D-7B56D1306F4B.jpeg|South African DVD Cover A7D8239E-11E2-41B8-A814-D8F4DB5A213E.jpeg|Malaysian DVD Cover 7C91BF8F-558D-41E4-BA1C-16589765E08F.jpeg|US DVD Cover 43137928-58F9-4F7F-A036-C7047F58ABA2.jpeg|Indonesian/Singaporean DVD Cover B92D3318-1959-474A-96F1-9723D603CC4A.jpeg|Philippines/Southeast Asia DVD Cover 731CCCE5-852B-4721-98D5-A38B5B356805.jpeg|Australian DVD Release 184B80C9-6B01-469C-8EB7-4705D68FF613.jpeg|Singapore 2010 DVD Cover A5B9CAAF-80F1-488D-A7F5-19A6F917E6E9.jpeg|2008 German Release DVD Cover E8DAD49B-7CE0-463A-98B1-32FB3043CACC.jpeg|Original Poster 111ABA21-7BEC-49EF-8027-1722F2583170.jpeg|Original Teaser Poster (Flik) 7D60C74B-B4E3-4CD4-BE43-A1A055A78644.jpeg|Original Teaser Poster (Atta) B054848F-50C2-4CE1-B0C5-3D6F6A12171C.jpeg|Original Teaser Poster (Dot) 1E40AAE3-E785-4263-AE01-0C77D27CCCB2.jpeg|Original Teaser Poster (Flik And Atta) 73E9E4FA-1990-4D64-8218-FDCD6D3628CD.jpeg|Original Teaser Poster (Christopher Robin) 36683F8A-2F75-41C6-95C7-EC3B45678239.jpeg|Original Poster (Flik) AF779EE6-72E5-40FB-AA91-9538DB7AF9A4.jpeg|Original Teaser Poster (Thomas) BD5103C8-2614-4362-A250-A1EADEB5F34F.jpeg|Teaser Poster 629782D2-E476-4404-83B2-CFD5A0F1163F.jpeg|Regular Poster 51B4B1C0-CB36-452B-BA3C-2C0C6BC1231F.jpeg|Czech DVD Cover F8C537C5-21E6-400A-A464-3F547E818A96.jpeg|Blank Poster #3 4809FAAF-7819-4BD4-AF88-71419B1854BA.jpeg|Show Me A Story! DVD Cover CA32DEDB-D193-4076-AF60-44F57F1805CF.jpeg|Show Me A Story! UK DVD Cover Soundtrack/Cover C2225513-A547-489F-B59D-CBF32FD01075.jpeg|2004, CD Cover 612A0B36-0654-4DA6-A950-D572CCCB2F60.png|Original Audiocassette Cover BBBC2B71-082B-4FA1-819E-E82DAB4F3960.jpeg|2005, Song Cover 867325D9-851A-4D1D-9FA1-A6D450A86F28.jpeg|German Audiocassette Cover (With Flik) 6A80907F-5EBD-4095-BBE4-C85E589B205A.jpeg|Show Me A Story! German Audiocassette Cover (Karussell) Characters 7BC71099-9DF4-4B86-BBE0-4934EA14708A.png|Thomas Princess Atta (1988 film) (6).png|Atta Flik the Blue Ant (14).png|Flik 373AB577-08B2-4D35-A6D0-4F4739608546.png|Maine Coon 88F87195-4365-4134-B03C-F663AE390964.jpeg|Jack 8087800A-95E5-4B3E-9A8C-FA6B2B9BF0FA.jpeg|Selina 69619FD0-F1C4-4F93-A36A-83CFBCB534C7.jpeg|Samuel Winnie the Pooh TMAOWTP 01.jpg|Winnie The Pooh Disney-Pins-DSF-DSSH-2016-Dot-PTD.jpg|Dot 76401911-ABC2-4CE9-9B3D-D53985169105.gif|Christopher Robin 1B570C7F-859B-40C7-BC83-C8D59AA90FB6.png|Tigger (Cameo as A Plush) Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit (Flashback) Eeyore - KDA.jpg|Eeyore (Flashback) Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|Piglet (Flashback) Tigger.jpg|Tigger (Flashback In Christmas Too) Winnie-The-Pooh.png|Flashback Pooh (Flashback In Christmas Too) A2A89B2F-B530-45A0-8B0A-23A6D5C18FB7.jpeg|Christopher Robin’s Mother (Left Next To Them) F8A53AB1-A2DB-4F2D-BB8D-98EF6DC236EC.png|Brown Rabbit (Flashback (from The 2 Ants and The Nanny Two Shoes)) DVD Menu Backgrounds/Logos/Character Screens 1BB07F34-D5A0-414E-A37F-D3CBE71D4C3C.jpeg|Snowed in Hundred Acre Wood (DVD Menu Background) AF4F4A90-1A39-4CA9-8011-256725D391CF.png|Logo (DVD Menu Variant) 06DEAA37-BAE2-4DAD-902F-095FE8285685.jpeg|Morning Snowed (Scene Selection Screen) A1E05A44-97B5-445C-AFA1-65EC0E4206EE.jpeg|Christmas Room (Sneak Peeks Menu Screen) B95D0CE7-578A-42E6-9B7F-B629124F7462.jpeg|Snowy (Christmas Too, Setup Screen) B58810EE-0485-48B2-9657-67E4843FFBAA.jpeg|Christmas Too (Audio Language Screen) CDB77149-8957-4685-A25B-44635541CF65.jpeg|Snow, Night (Subtitle Screen) 4DBA9E62-09B3-4649-9891-C782F98EF195.jpeg|Pooh And Friends (Character Story Menu Screen) Flik the Blue Ant (15).png|Flik And Atta (Character Story Button) 36EC3FD9-9313-49DB-96D5-7F8A3CB5C820.png|Thomas (Character Story Button) 76401911-ABC2-4CE9-9B3D-D53985169105.gif|Christopher Robin (Character Story Button) 69619FD0-F1C4-4F93-A36A-83CFBCB534C7.jpeg|Samuel (Character Story Button) 8087800A-95E5-4B3E-9A8C-FA6B2B9BF0FA.jpeg|Selina (Character Story Button) 88F87195-4365-4134-B03C-F663AE390964.jpeg|Jack (Character Story Button) 373AB577-08B2-4D35-A6D0-4F4739608546.png|Maine Coon (Character Story Button) Logos 196070B4-C236-4F95-8D59-E92BE5D8DA1F.png|Original Logo AF4F4A90-1A39-4CA9-8011-256725D391CF.png|DVD Logo 2C035DD9-2E19-4CCE-9169-0667F6AEB06F.png|Original Teaser Logo Category:2004 Category:2004 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films about dogs Category:Christmas Movies Category:Films about animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Spin-Offs Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:United Kingdom Category:USA VHS and DVD releases Category:American animated films